


FADE AWAY

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Grief/Mourning, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is another version of what could of happened after Swan Song when Sam jumps into the cage.  This is only a short one for your reading.  There is character death.





	FADE AWAY

A/N: Things are not great in my life right now. This is just a short one so I could let out some of my emotions. This is a dark one and there is death in it. Comments welcome. NC

 

Dean sat on the cold, damp ground of the cemetery as he watched his reason for living plummet into the cage in hell. His little, big brother was putting Lucifer back into the cage that he was freed from when Sam killed Lilith. Sam saw the only way to stop the devil was to sacrifice himself and put him back in the cage to save the world. Dean was sure they had lost when Lucifer possessed him and Sam couldn’t control him. When he showed up at Skull Cemetery Michael and Lucifer, possessing Adam and Sam, were facing off in a fight that could destroy half the planet. Dean knew he couldn’t stop it, not against archangels, but he had to let Sam know he was there for him no matter what. He watched his best friend get vaporized by Lucifer and the man who was like a father to him get his neck broken trying to give him more time. He still never gave up hope as Sam punched him again and again, beating him to the ground until suddenly something changed in Sam and he stuffed Lucifer down and took control. With the last ounce of willpower and energy he had, Sam opened the portal to the cage and fell in dragging Michael along with him. All Dean could do was lay there and watch out of the one eye that was open as he lost his brother forever. His body slumped forward as a part of him died right along with his brother. His body seemed to shrink in on itself as he fought to breath, letting the tears stream down his face unabated. 

A gentle hand cupped his head and in an instant Dean felt his body being healed by angel grace. He looked up into the bright sunlight and blinked quickly until he saw the face of Castiel staring down at him. He had a look of regret and compassion on his face as he held out his hand to help him up. Once Dean was standing on unsteady feet, Castiel went to Bobby and placed two fingers on his forehead bringing him back. Dean looked in awe at the miracle that happened right before his eyes. He shouldn’t of been surprised after all he had seen and been through himself, but he couldn’t help gasp anyway. Bobby got slowly to his feet and looked around seeing they were the only three still in the cemetery and reasoned Sam had accomplished his mission and Lucifer was back where he belonged. The world had been saved, but at what cost. He hung his head as tears filled his eyes at the loss.

Dean never said a word as he opened the driver’s door to get in. He couldn’t look Bobby in the eye because he knew he would see just how lost and empty he was. Not wanting to prolong it, Dean settled into the driver’s seat and closed the door thinking this was probably going to be the last time he saw the man who stepped up as a father figure for him. Dean gave a brief wave before starting his Baby and driving out of the cemetery and away from the memory. Bobby looked on with grief stricken eyes knowing that he had lost both his adopted sons today. He could see the brightness and life had gone out of Dean and he didn’t know if it would ever come back.

spn

The Impala was driving on autopilot as it ate up the miles on a lonely stretch of road in Okalahoma with dust just coming across the land. The man at the wheel had been on the road for months now moving from one town to another, one state to another, never staying more that two or three days in any one place. He still trolled the internet for possible cases and would work them as he came across them. Dean had turned into a lone wolf, never working or associating with other hunters along the way. He steered clear of bars he knew hunters haunted because he didn’t want to meet up with any that might know him. Dean didn’t want to have those annoying questions asked that he didn’t have answers for. He kept to himself and put all his energy and effort into hunting and killing any monsters he could find. He was becoming a single minded, hard, unforgiving hunter, who was taking out his loss on any monsters he could find. He had lost so much over the years and losing his brother was the last straw. It was like he had tunnel vision and only saw one path now and that was destruction for as long as he could last. Nothing stopped him from going after anything, no matter how dangerous it was for a lone hunter. But with each kill, it was like he lost a little piece of his soul and it was like he was slowly fading away and pretty soon there wasn’t going to be anything left of him.

The Impala veered off the road and brought Dean out of his trance as he over steered the Impala, getting it straightened back up and heading back down the road. Dean let out the breath he had been holding and inhaled deeply several times trying to clear his mind. He knew there was no choice but to pull over some where and rest before he wrecked the Impala. He took the next exit and found a closed gas station that he could park behind out of sight of the road. He pulled out his gun and let it rest on the seat beside him as he slumped over trying to get comfortable. He usually slept in the back where there was more room, but to get only a few hours, he would tough it out up front. Dean knew he had to be out of here before the station opened at six in the morning. He closed his eyes and fought to keep the nightmares at bay for a while so he could get a few hours of sleep. He didn’t need much these days since he had trained his body to do without a lot of things over the past months. He learned quickly how to disappear into the crowd and be invisible when needed. If he wanted no one to know he had been there, he would vanish like a ghost leaving no trace behind. This didn’t mean he didn’t get hurt from the hunts. On the contrary, with most he sustained some type of injury, just not bad enough to need a hospital. He had ended up with a broken arm one time and had to get a doctor at a clinic to set the break and put a cast on which he took off on his own after six weeks like the doctor said. Luck was on his side that it healed clean and wouldn’t cause him any problems. He had stitched up, bandaged up, taped up most of his other injuries that needed attention over the months. 

spn

One of the phones on the wall started ringing as Bobby looked up from his paper and coffee. He grumbled to himself as he got up and ambled to the phone checking to see which one was calling before picking up the receiver.

“Agent Sanders, FBI.” he growled into the phone and listened to the person on the other end. “Yes I know him, he’s one of my best agents and if he wants a body exhumed then ya best do it. Am I making myself clear Sergeant? And don’t bother me again unless it’s actually something important.” Bobby slammed the phone down to emphases his words and turned back to his coffee. He looked at the paper again as his mind wandered to the one person that haunted his thoughts these days. Bobby hadn’t had any contact with Dean since that day in the cemetery when he drove out of his life. He had tried to call him after a couple of weeks but all his numbers had been disconnected and he had no other way of reaching him. Bobby had put the word out to other hunters to keep an eye out for Dean and to call if they saw him. All he got were rumors and maybes over the months from hunters who passed on to him that cases they went to check out were already taken care of by another hunter. Glimpses of a black Impala were seen in different towns, but no one got close enough to see who was driving. Sightings had come in from all over the country and Bobby wondered where Dean’s head was right now. He knew he was grieving the loss of his brother and the hole it left in his soul. Bobby had even prayed to Castiel for help but the angel was not able to find Dean either. Dean made sure he couldn’t be found by humans or celestial beings. Castiel promised Bobby he would keep searching when he wasn’t being needed in Heaven. He thanked the angel sensing he was worried about Dean too. 

spn

More time passed and Bobby was on his way back from a rugaru hunt and decided to stop at a truck stop for gas and something to eat. He was still about six hours out from home and needed a break. After pulling to the pumps and filling up, Bobby moved his truck on into the parking lot hunting a place to park. He found one in the back corner and parked, getting out heading for the front door. A familiar car caught his eye and he slowed going over to the vehicle. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala that use to be black, but was now a dull, listless, dirty grey that hadn’t seen a bath in months. He was sure that couldn’t be the car he was so familiar with, not with the poor condition it was in and it even had a broken taillight which Dean would never have left like that. Bobby stepped closer and looked inside seeing a couple of blankets and small pillow in the backseat, but what was in the front floorboard made him stop in his tracks. In an old shoebox were a number of cassette tapes and beside that was an old book of spells. Bobby reached out and carefully placed a hand on the roof of the car he knew so well. He looked toward the diner not sure if he wanted to see what lay beyond that door. If Dean’s Baby was in this shape...Damn what kind of shape was he in? Bobby stepped back in the shadows of some trees when a familiar figure stepped from the diner and paused for a moment to let his eyes adjust before heading into the parking lot toward the Impala with a pronounced limp. His clothes were ragged and frayed and hung loosely on him. His hair was longer than normal and an uneven beard covered his face. As he got closer, Bobby could see the sunken, hollowness of his eyes that were vacant and empty. No one paid any attention to him as he came abreast of his car. Bobby could almost see him disappearing right before his eyes. This was not the young man that he knew so many months ago that drove out of his life and had not returned. He wanted to step out and confront the boy and pull him into a bear hug but was sure it was be accepted so he remained where he was and let him drive away. This was the hardest thing that the older hunter had ever done. He watched the car circle the parking lot and pull out to slowly disappear down the road. Bobby had a sinking feeling that he was not going to see his adopted son again and he headed back to his truck, all thoughts of food forgotten now because all he wanted to do go home and drown his sorrow with a few stiff shots of Jack.

spn

The lines of the road were blurring before his eyes as he tried to keep the car on the road and headed for the salvage yard. Blood was leaking from steadily from a wound in his side and he was getting lightheaded. Dean fought to keep the darkness at bay just long enough for him to get home. Home, it seemed like a foreign word to him since he hadn’t been there in so long. He knew deep down that this was going to be his last trip anywhere; he just had to hang on long enough to get there. He turned onto the road the salvage yard was on and pressed on the gas a little harder as he pressed a hand into his side trying to stop the flow of blood that ran between his fingers. Five more minutes and he would be there and he could rest, Dean thought as he worked hard on remaining conscious. Finally the entrance loomed ahead of him and he steered the car through the gates and to the house, letting it roll to a stop as he finally gave in and slumped sideways in the seat. His eyes slowly closed as he brought up the memory of his little brother one more time before he let his last breath of air flow from his lungs. He allowed his life to fade away now that he was finally home.

Bobby looked up when he heard a familiar rumble of an engine and got to his feet to hurry to the front door. He stepped out on the porch and saw the Impala sitting there still running but no sign of anyone inside. He walked toward the vehicle and saw a body in the front seat causing him to run to the driver’s door jerking it open and putting the car in park and killing the engine.

“Dean son, Dean....” Bobby called to him pulling his limp body up and staring in shock at his blood covered hand. “No, no...” he insisted feeling for a pulse and not finding one. He looked into the pale, blood streaked face that hung sideways and knew he was gone. “Oh son, what did you do to yerself?” he mumbled rubbing a calloused thumb across his cheek. “Castiel if you’re listening...I could use yer help right now.” 

It was only a few moments before the fluttering of wings and a disturbance in the air had Bobby glancing over his shoulder. He saw the angel stare to speak and then saw the body sitting in the car and stopped as he frowned and moved closer. 

“He’s gone Cas.” Bobby said softly. “My boy’s gone.” 

“He came home.” Cas said sadly placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder feeling his soul had departed now and all that was left was the physical form. 

“He went out on his own terms doing what he did best. I’m just glad he made it home so I can take care of him.” 

“We can take care of him.” Cas said reaching in and picking up the body of his brother. Bobby led the way back into the house where they would prepare him for a hunter’s funeral. 

“Maybe now he can find some peace.” Bobby sighed not able to stop the tears from falling any longer.

 

THE END


End file.
